Where's Louise? (Louigan Fanfic)
by jake.sharkey
Summary: Louise Belcher has Gone Missing! When Logan hears that Louise is missing his emotions go out of control about her, "Do I like her?" he said to himself. But guess who the kidnapper is. Someone who is at it again! Louise will have to play with her to survive, Read to find out. :) I do not own any of the bobs burgers character!
1. Chapter 1

Its been years after Louise and Logan met. Tina, Gene and Louise were walking home from school and passing that corner where they met.

 **Louise P.O.V**

I smiled at the stairs where I met the hideous gorgeous face while there were walking "What are you smiling about, Louise" Gene said "Logan" Tina said quickly, "WHAT NO! I'm remembering the time we almost cut off his ears" I said while laugh. OK I lied so what? He's cute but no needs to know that! "Yeah, sure whatever Louise" Tina said, since when has Tina acted like that she never does... oh wait Dina yup. We ran back to the restaurant to be greeted by our mother and father but nope guess who has to come to our restaurant... Logan.

 **No one's P.O.V**

Louise walked in the restaurant, while logan was talking to bob and linda. "Hey Four-ears" Logan said with a smirk, "Ugh what is it doing here" Louise said annoyed "Hey you be nice missy logan came by to talk to you about something" Linda said. "Can we talk?" Logan said "Fine lets go" Louise said.

 **Logan's P.O.V**

I'm at this restaurant to talk to the little four ears because I have a crush on this girl, Who is just amazing! I want to ask her out and see if he said yes, that means no more pranking until I get my crush to say yes to go out with me. Louise walks in the restaurant, while I was talking to Bob and Linda. "Hey Four-ears" I said with a smirk I like to tease her its fun, "Ugh what is it doing here" Louise said annoyed "Hey you be nice missy, Logan came by to talk to you about something" Linda said. "Can we talk?" I said "Fine lets go" Louise said.

 **Louise P.O.V**

Logan is in the restaurant, oh no oh no this is bad, LOUISE ACT NORMAL he just wants to talk where we first met, I'm trying so hard not to blush luckily he did not see it. We got there and sat on the stairs we did not talk on the way here. "So what do you want bush" I said annoyed, "Listen Louise this is important to me" Logan said nervously. OH NO something happen he used my name this is serious is it about me no . "Okay... What is it" I said, "We have to stop teasing and pranking each other... for now because I want to tell my crush that i like her and i don't want to worry about where and when are you going to prank me. Got it" Logan said confidently. My heart had broke into a million pieces and I was also jealous of who this bitch is, I wanted to cry but I have to respected his decision. "Yeah go get her bush" I said to Logan while punching his arm. "Great thanks four ears I gonna to go I'll call you later, bye" Logan said while walking away. I cried alone after he left, "why does it feel painful i don't cry" but tears did fall down my cheeks, I wipe my tears and started walking home. while I was walking home something it me on the head hard "OW!" and I fell to ground and everything went black.

 **a/n Thanks for reading please stay turn for the next update and comment on what'd you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Louise's Dream~**

I was at home sitting on my couch watching T.V when all of the sudden the doorbell ring, I ran down the stairs and open the door... It was logan... I leaped in his arms crying that he came to visit me "whats wrong four ears" logan asked worriedly "Nothing I'm just really happy to see you because I have to tell you something important" I said "Ok what is it?" logan said "I love you logan berry bush!" I said while continuing crying. Logan looks shocked but then smiled before he could say anything... the dream ended. :(

 **~End of Dream~**

 **Louise P.O.V**

I woke up still crying but instead of being home i was in a chair in a dark room, my hands and feet were strapped to the chair I couldn't to do anything! "Well Louise you finally woke up" the person said "Who are you and if you don't free me i swear hell is coming your way pal!" I said loudly "Awww im hurt that you don't remember me louise" the person said "I dont care about you or what are you going to do with me!" I said "Let's wait and find out shall we"

 **~At the Belcher Home~**

"Bobby! Where's Louise she hasn't been home yet I'm worried that something happened to my little girl!" Linda said nervously "Don't worry Lin its louise she can get out of anything" Bob said while sitting on the couch. "I know but the last I heard from her is logan, I'm calling" Linda said while picking up the burger phone and dialing the Bush household.. ringing...ringing "Hello?" a voice came on the phone, lin cover the receiver and said "Oh my god its this hussy" and returned to the phone call "Hello Cynthia? Hi its Linda Belcher, is logan there?" Linda said as polite as she could "Oh why should when you almost cut my sons ears off" Cynthia said angrily "I know we are sorry but logan came by to see louise and she hasn't come yet, can you please let me talk to logan" Linda said as she holding in her anger "Fine LOGAN! PHONE!" Cynthia said. "Hello?" Logan said "Hi yes logan its me linda belcher have you seen louise?" Linda said nervously hopeful he has "Uh no not after we talked why?" Logan said "Because Louise has gone missing!" Linda said sadly.

 **Logan P.O.V**

"LOGAN! PHONE!" my devil of a mother called, I went down the stairs and picked up the phone "Hello?" I said "Hi yes logan its me linda belcher have you seen louise?" Linda said "Uh no not after we talked why?" I said "Because Louise has gone missing!" Linda said sadly. WHAT! MY LITTLE CUTE FOUR EARS...WAIT CUTE? NO NO NO NO NO I LIKE HER NOT LOUISE EVEN SHE'S CUTE WHEN SHE'S ANGRY ... STOP IT! LOUISE IS GONE I got really pissed off!

 **~Logan Imagination~**

"LOGAN! HELP ME!" Louise tied up to a bed naked with her body all perfect "I WANT YOU! PLEASE LOGAN I NEED YOU OR MY FIRST EVERYTHING IS GOING TO HIM!" Louise screamed

 **~End~**

 **Back to Logan**

Logan blushed all the shades of red and got much more pissed off "I want to be her first for everything not him, I'm gonna kill him!". I stop myself WHOA HOLD IT BACK IT UP WHAT NO NO NO NO I DONT WANT LOUISE SHE IS MY ARCHENEMY ILL SAVE HER BUT THATS IT TIME TO GO SAVE LOUISE.

 **Thank you, so many guys hope you love the series please keep looking forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Louise P.O.V**

I wonder who's going to save me or somebody doesn't even care that I'm missing? "Alright what am I going to do with you" The person questioned, "You really don't know what you're going to do to me?" I said cautiously. "No not really, to be honest here I was just bored and wanted to play with you but you wouldn't because if you knew who I was you would have said no, so I kidnapped you." the person started laughing so weirdly. I have a feeling I know who it is but I don't know if I should say it. But theses ropes are tight to get out of. HELP.

 **A few Hours Later at the Belcher's**

"MY BABY WHERE IS SHE! SHE ALWAYS COMES HOME" Linda cried. Everyone was in the living room worried about Louise. "Lin, calm down she's probably fine," Bob said as he comforts her to relax her. The door bell ringed and Linda ran down the stairs hopefully it was Louise but it was not, it was Logan. "I came as fast as I can as soon as I heard the news. Is she home yet?" Logan said as he was catching his breath. "No she's no home yet, but thank you for coming Logan" Linda as she hugged Logan, Logan accepted the hug and put his arms around Linda for support. "Of course, even though we are enemies I still care for Louise," Logan said. They separated their hug and went upstairs to discuss where Louise could have gone.

 **A few hours of planning later...**

"Okay, we will separate and put up signs about Louise and ask if people have seen her." Logan said instructing the Belchers, they all seem to agree. Everyone went their own way to find Louise, Tina went to Jimmy Pesto, Gene went to Wonder Wharf, Bob and Linda went to Huxley High School, and Logan stop at footsteps where they first met and almost got his ears cut off by the "One Eye Snakes".

 **Logan P.O.V**

I was walking around putting up missing posters of Louise. "Wow... I never imagine Louise would go missing... I thought she be in prison for murder..." I said looking down from the pole I put up the paper, then I looked at the picture of Louise with teary eyes getting in the way. She looks so beautiful she grew up and looks... great. I walked away from the poster and continue putting up posters until I see the stair where we met, I go over there to sit and think.

 **Bob and Linda**

Bob was driving there family car while Linda rolled down the window screaming outside of it. "LOUISE! LOUISE WHERE ARE YOU!" Linda shouted so worried. "Lin get back in the car, we are going to find her." Bob said calmly to Linda without looking at her. Linda sigh and got back in the car. "Your right! Bobby but I'm just worried my baby girl! Even though she's 15, she usually calls or texts where she is" Linda said with a sad expression. "I know Lin we will find her, we going to Louise's High school to put up signs and ask around. OK?" Bob said confronting with her with a plan. "Okay Bob..." Linda said smiling a bit.

 **(A/N Hello sorry I'm late I was enjoying my summer but when I get back to school I'll get back on track!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bob and Linda**

As Bob and Linda rolled up to Louise's School, they got out and took everything they need and went there separate ways "I'll put up the signs and you ask around." Bob said. "OK!" Linda said and walked away from bob.

 **Linda**

Linda first went to the main office to ask the administration about Louise. "Hi my name is Linda Belcher, I'm Gene and Louise's, mother." She said to the old woman at the front desk. "Hello Mrs. Belcher, I can recall your children, What can I do you for?" She asked. Linda looked around before she answers the question. "My Louise didn't come home last night, is she here?" Linda asked with a little hope that her daughter might be here. "Let me check," the old woman said reassuring Linda, then she taps at the keyboard. "I'm sorry Mrs. Belcher Louise is not here it said." the old woman said sadly. "Do you mind if I ask around to see if kids have seen Louise?" Linda ask. "Of course just sign in and be on your way. Good luck" the old woman said. "Thank you," Linda said and signed in and went to look around.

 **Bob**

After Linda and Bob split up, Bob began putting posters up on the wall saying "Have you seen me?" with a picture of Louise and contact them if they know anything. _Come on Louise be here somewhere I'm worried about you._ He thought and as he was thinking he didn't see who came up to him. "Mr. Belcher?" the boy called. "Huh?" Bob said after going back to reality and look down to his right. "Oh hey, Rudy..." Bob said and sigh. "Where is louis-..." rudy stop short when he saw the poster of Louise missing. Then Rudy started to hyperventilating out of control "RUDY CALM DOWN! BREATHE!" Bob yelled didn't know what to do.

 **Logan's POV**

I looked around everywhere Louise's favorite places like the Wonder Warf, that laser tag place where me and her were stuck in the closet for that seminar _I love that time between us_ and finally the pier. "Where are you Louise!?" I yelled out into air on the beach.

 **Tina and Gene**

"Gene we need to find Louise" Tina said confidently. "I know I miss her but where T?" Gene scratching his head. "Let's start by asking all the owners in each store in a 15 mile radius" Tina said. "Oh my Lord, Ok T let's find her" Gene said proudly and marched with Tina to every store they can find in a 15 mile radius.

 **Louise's POV**

I woke up in another room instead of tied to a chair I'm handcuffed to a radiator. _What the fuck, why am I on the floor and in my underwear_ I thought looking around try to cover my body with anything but it was no use thanks to these handcuffs. "Well well well Louise haven't you grown up a bit" the figure said. "Who the fuck are you and why are you doing this!?" I yelled loudly. "Well I'm sad that you don't remember me Louise" the figure said walking out of the shadows. My eyes widened "holy sweet Jesus Millie? Is that you. you look different" I said looking at her from bottom to top. "Yes it is me, Louise and puberty has done a number on me" Millie said laughing. Millie grew taller, lost some weight and grew some boobs. "Don't I look great" she said posing. "Yeah you do Millie" I said. "Why am I handcuffed to a radiator". "Well because we could play" Millie came close and pulled the fabric of my underwear. My eyes widened more. _Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Hey everyone its Christmas time! Here's my late Christmas gift to you! Have you seen Season 8 Episode 6 & 7 Christmas special, it was an hour event! Love the music especially twinkly lights sung by Todrick Hall. Amazing! Enjoy the Holidays and Merry Christmas, be safe! Now you may read! Some Mature Content is advised)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bobs burgers but I do own Terry**

 **Logan P.O.V**

It has been a week since Louise has been missing and I'm worried sick! "Logan?" I still don't understand this other feeling besides sadness. Is it Anger? Fear? Possibly but its something else. "Logan?" Why can I put my finger on it, it's there I like her but it's frienemies like... Is It? "LOGAN!" a girl shouted in my ear scaring me out of my thoughts. "What? Whats happening?" I said looking around. Then my eyes landed on her... Terry. Terry is from my university and we met in sophomore year we were looking for different friends and found each other since then we have been real close like peanut butter and Jelly close. I do like her like a lot and want to make her my girlfriend but this feeling is stopping me from asking her out, it's weird. "You were blanking out again. Is it about Louise?" she said with a sad smile. " Yeah it is, I'm sorry for making you come all the way here to my hometown" I sighed and looking down playing with my hands. "Don't worry Logie, the police will find her." she said rubbing her hand on my back for comforting and it does calm me down a like bit. "Come on let's go get something to eat," I said and guided her to Bobs Burgers.

 **Tina and Gene**

"Okay Gene we asked everyone in a 25-mile radius if they have seen Louise and we have some clues," Tina said. We are in Tina's room with bulletin boards with different stores and where Louise could have gone. "Okay T what are them?" Gene asked while laying down on Tina's bed comfortably. "Some store owners have seen Louise going with Logan but no one has seen her coming home," Tina said walking back and forth. "Maybe Logan kidnapped her?" Gene suggests. Tina stopped and turned to Gene. "Why would Logan kidnapped her and yet be looking for her, they would probably already touched butts," Tina said. "Ew okay T I get it but I don't need the mental pictures," Gene said in disgusted. "Sorry, but lets keep looking!" Tina said looking through there evidence. "Okay" Gene said doing the same thing her sister doing.

 **Louise P.O.V**

"AaGgrhh~" I moaned out in pleasure as disgusting Millie finished fingered me. "Well isn't that a wonderful sound you just made lulu," Millie said licking her fingers. "S-shut the fuck up" I studdered weakly _Goddamnit I'm too weak after Millie just basically raped me_ I thought. "Where are we, Millie." I said acting strong as I possibly could. "Fine, I'll tell you since you can't ask anybody for help." She said walking to get a towel from the chair to wipe her fingers. "We are in my basement silly," Millie said and threw a towel at me. "Clean yourself up," she commanded and I obey by grabbing the towel and cleaning my vagina until I can feel clean. _I have to get my vagina belched as soon I will get out of this hell hole._ I thought. "Millie! Breakfast!" Millie's mother yelled down the basement. "Coming!" Millie yelled back. Millie came close to my face "If you scream or yelling when I'm not home, I will torture you." Millie said kissed me on lips. "Bye Sweetheart." and she was gone. I wiped off my lips to get the taste off. _Here's my chance to escape!_ I thought and looked around the basement for anything to get out.

 **Bob and Linda**

The restaurant is this in its usual place but Flyers of missing Louise's was up and it replaced where the burger of the days to be. It ensures customers that their employee/daughter has been missing. Teddy and Mort, we're sitting in their usual place, Linda was on the front counter and Bob was in the kitchen cooking burgers. "Any word from the police about Louise" Teddy said while biting into his burger. "Yeah did they find her?" Mort joined in. Linda looks back at the flyer and turned to face the two men eating. "No Baby Louise is still missing..." Linda said sadly in almost a whisper. "Don't worry Linda Louise is a tough kid I'm sure she's still alive out there somewhere," Teddy reassured her. "Thanks, Teddy." Linda said getting a tissue and blowing her nose. Bob walks out of the kitchen and puts his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay Lin, Teddy is right, Louise has been a strong kid since she was small." The bell rings and Bob and Linda look up to see Logan with some girl. "Hi Logan, who is your friend," Linda said while clearing up her face as much as she could. "Hi Mrs. B, this is my friend Terry from my university" Logan introduced Terry to everyone in the restaurant. "So what can I get you?" Bob said. "2 burgers with fries," Logan said and Bob went away back into the kitchen. It was silence until Terry broke it. "So Mrs. Belcher, what is Louise like?" Terry asks curiously cause she can't meet the real thing. Linda grew a sad smile and told Terry a bunch of stories about Louise including about how Logan and Louise met. "Oh my God Logan you didn't tell me about you getting your ears cut off," Terry said and laughed. The mood of the room was just a little bit brighter and not so dim. The bell rings again and everyone turns there head to the door and stood there Tina, Gene, Andy, and Ollie. "Hello Guys, what can we do for you," Linda said. "Andy, Ollie, tell them what you told us," Tina said in a serious tone. The room was silent and very serious. "You tell them Ollie" Andy said. "No you can tell them Andy," Ollie said back "Its okay you can" "I insist" "It's really fine you do it" "No y-" The were cut of by Gene "JUST TELL THEM!" Gene shouted. "WE SAW LOISUE GETTING KIDNAPPED!" Andy and Ollie said loudly. "WHAT!?" The entire restaurant screamed.

 **(A/N Do Andy and Ollie know who kidnapped Louise? Until Next time! Happy New Year!)**


End file.
